the academy
by mandaree1
Summary: what if when the base was repaired, Betty and everyone else had to go through school again? rated t for cussing and mentions of things explained later on. i hope my fanfic is better than this summery. DISCLAIMER i do NOT own atomic Betty. it i did mission earth would've have more seriousness in it


**This came into my brain out of nowhere today. Review if you want more!**

**Betty's P.O.V**

A red haired, green eyed 12 year old galactic guardian ran into the debriefing room where her boss, admiral Degill sat.

I gave a salute and said with seriousness in my voice "what is it you wanted to talk about, sir?"

He gave a smile and signed for me to sit down "I just wanted to inform you" he started "that the base has finally been repaired, and we will be leaving earth soon."

Inside I gave a cheer, but on the outside I remained firm, I could cheer later "is that all, sir?"

He shook his head and continued "we shall also be taking rookie Noah with us for training."

I nodded my head, this was also expected, so why was he telling me this? "I know, sir" I clarified "its mandatory."

"And" he went on "you are going back into the academy as well."

I raised an eyebrow "I hate to be rude, sir, but why me?"

He gave me a serious 'you will do as I say look' and answered with "you and everyone else on your team have been getting rusty with all the easy missions lately. So I've taken the liberty of enrolling you."

I openly gawked and thought of an excuse automatically "but, sir! My mom and dad will want to know why I'd be going away for 4 years! Last time I had to tell them I ran away from home!" I winced, thinking of their anger when they'd heard my story.

He raised a fin and used that tone of voice that shows his cluelessness to some of my issues "fear not, for I have called Beotrixo, and she happily agreed to make an excuse of you going to live with her for a few years."

I sighed, knowing there was no way out of it and said rather reluctantly "yes, sir"

"Great!" he said with a lot of enthusiasm "I shall be your headmaster this year as well, so we can communicate often in case of trouble."

I nodded and he said "dismissed" I left the room and sighed, being a galactic guardian it a lot like the army.

"So?" came Noah's voice out of nowhere as he walked over from the temporary lab "what'd he say?"

I gave the best of smiles as I could and answered him with an irritated hint in my voice "the base is finally finished, and it looks as though my team and I are going with you to the academy."

X-5 and sparky stopped playing there game for sparky to yell "what? We already passed!"

X-5 corrected as usual "actually, the only reason you passed was because the commander transferred some of her credit points to your grades so you could barley pass."

Sparky jumped up and said "so what bag-o-bolts! At least I had some fun unlike you who just studied!"

I knew it would be a good idea to intervene at this point "boys, boys, boys" I said to get their attention, each word louder than the last, until they finally looked at me "relax, save the fighting for later will you? I'm in a bad mood" the automatically shut up. For some reason it always worked to say that, it's as if they're scared I'll take it out on them.

"So" Noah stared, trying to act casual and failing "how long does this thing last?"

"4 years" I replied curtly and heard him gasp.

"I thought you ran away! You were training? And how am I going to get my dad to agree to us, And what about your family?"

I held up a hand to show he needed to calm down and answered him "in order, yes I was training, tell your dad it's an alien camp, and the admiral already got the okay with my parents with help from my grandma."

He gave a small whimper and said "but, I've never been away from home for so long."

I put a hand on his shoulder and said "Noah, if you're going to be a galactic guardian you're going to have to get used to going away a lot, because there's a lot of long term missions you will have to take."

"I guess." He was still indecisive and I said

"You could leave the galactic guardians if you want, that way you won't have to worry." I didn't want him too, but so far he didn't seem to have what it takes to be one.

"No" he said as firmly as he could with his voice still being squeaky from puberty 'I want to do this, it's just... I wish I could have had some more warning."

'You and me both Noah' I thought and said "we've got a week to get ready, so it's plenty of time to pack, and say your goodbye's. It's okay if you want to tell Pauloma where we are going though. You too boys, get ready to get moving."

X-5 sighed and said "I'm not sure my systems can take another 4 years of being crammed in a room with sparky, but, at least you and Noah will be there to help keep me away from the trash he calls food."

Just before they could start fighting, once again, Noah spoke up "wait, wait, wait. You mean they don't keep males or females apart?"

I forgot how squeamish he was on that type of thing. "Of course" X-5 droned "most aliens have no natural gender like human. So there's no point in that type of thing. The commander, sparky, and I all were in the same dorm."

"oh" was all that came out of Noah's mouth, he looked like he'd just swallowed a large elephant.

This was gonna be a long 4 years.

**Review if you want more!**


End file.
